


Breaking Blye

by Konfliction



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfliction/pseuds/Konfliction
Summary: NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye has been kidnapped and finds herself in the worst situation of her life





	1. Chapter 1

As the heavy fog in her head started to clear Kensi let out a groan and moved to sit up as her mind struggled to leave the realm of sleep behind. Or rather she tried but found herself unable to do so, as she tried again she become more alert and quickly realized that she wasn’t laying in her bed. In fact one NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye found herself naked, bent over, and bound to a table. As the panic started to rapidly build and spread through every fiber of her being Kensi realized that a metal device, similar to the one Sidorov had used when torturing Deeks, was in her mouth keeping her jaw open and was being held in place by a leather strap that went around her head.

Failing to maintain her composure Kensi started to struggle against her bonds and made senseless cries of fear. As she did this Kensi failed to notice the man who was sitting in a darkened corner of the room who was watching all of this with sadistic enjoyment. He took several very long seconds to study how Kensi’s body moved as she tried to get free before he finally spoke up.  
“I see you’re awake Agent Blye.” He spoke in an obviously thick Middle Eastern accent and Kensi suddenly became very still at his words and her eyes darted around trying to find him. “Now before things progress I feel….compelled, if you will, to fully explain your situation to you.” The man said calmly and in an even tone of voice as if this was rather boring to him. “But before I do so I am going to establish a ground rule for you. If I ask you a question you will grunt once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?” As he spoke to Kensi the man made sure to stay out of her line of sight to further increase her anxiety and fear. While he walked around the part of the room that Kensi could not see he wait for her to answer for almost a minute before he grabbed a rather large leather paddle. “Do you understand me Agent Blye?”  
This time the man didn’t wait for her to answer and roughly brought the leather item down across the backside of Kensi’s spread thighs filling the room with the result crack against her flesh and her resulting scream in surprise and pain. “Failure to answer me will result in disciplinary actions. These actions will get worse the more you defy me. Do you understand?” Kensi tormenter wait about five seconds before he brought the paddle down on the back of the thigh he had not struck last time, this of course achieving the same results.  
“Do you understand?”  
When Kensi did not respond again the man interrogating her grinned cruelly and lined up a perfect shot and smashed the paddle against her exposed pussy sending Kensi in a frantic screaming state as she bucked against her restraints and he could tell she was crying from the pain. Giving her a slight reprieve from the interrogation the man slapped the paddle on the table next to Kensi’s firm and fully exposed ass. “Now let’s try this again. One grunt means yes, two means no. Do you understand?” This time Kensi instantly complied with the instructions she had been given and loudly made a grunting noise and also vigorously shook her head as well.  
“Very good.” Kensi’s interrogator slash torturer stood directly behind her and gently put his hands on her hips. “Agent Blye you are currently in a location where your team cannot find you. If by some chance they do figure out where you are they will not be able to rescue you. Do you understand?” The main grinned when Kensi gave him one grunt and continued speaking. “You are currently naked, bent over and bound to a table. Your legs are spread three feet apart by a steel rod attached to each ankle, this bar is also chained to the ground. Your hands are cuffed behind your back. A leather dog collar is around your neck and is attached to the table. And as you can tell a spacer is secured around your head holding your mouth open.” The man slowly moved his hands to Kensi ass and began to gently rub it. “I’m sure you have already played out how this scenario will work in your head. I am here to tell you that whatever may or may not happen to you will depend entirely on you.”  
Kensi listened intently to the man’s words, not out of obedience. But rather to try and figure out where exactly his accent was from. That did not keep his words, as well as the placement of his hands, from solidifying themselves in her mind. She knew she was going to be raped and even though she was mentally preparing herself to be violated she also prayed that something would keep him from doing so.  
“Do you understand?” This time the man’s calloused hands moved to her still sore pussy and Kensi couldn’t stop her body from flinching away from him as she grunted once in the affirmative.  
“Good. You are learning.” And just like that he removed his hands from her aching pussy lips and put them back on her ass and began to knead her flesh. As he continued to play with Kensi’s ass the man started talking again. “I need to know what the Office of Special Projects knows about the Contreras Cartel’s new business partner.” As he said the name of the OSP, which was supposed to be a heavily guarded secret and pretty much a clandestine group, Kensi couldn’t keep her back from stiffening and he tormenter easily picked up in that. “Yes I know all about your office and your co-workers. In fact I have something I want you to see.” The man gave Kensi’s ass a soft pat before he let go of her.  
As a slight wave of relief made if way through Kensi when the man removed his hands from her ass she wondered if anyone else from the team had been taken since this man knew about the OSP. When the sound of a door opening filled the room a small wave of fear coursed through the brunette federal agent, this fear was soon replaced with despair and dread as a small naked woman in bondage and a hood was escorted to stand in front of Kensi. “Does the OSP know about the Contreras Cartel’s new business partner?” The man asked as he moved this unknown woman to her knees in front of Kensi and he glared coldly into the mismatched eyes of the woman he was addressing.  
As Kensi glared back at him she narrowed her eyes in anger and grunted twice at him. She was lying but she was also hoping that this man didn’t know that. Of course since she had seen his face Kensi a small part of her hoped that he would simply kill her to eliminate a witness instead of raping her.  
“I probably should have told you I will know if you’re lying or not.” The man sneered at her and put his hand on top of the hooded woman’s head. “Would you like to see who our new quest is?”  
Kensi could tell from the man’s voice that it really wasn’t a question but in order to give herself some more time before she was either killed or raped she grunted once around the metal spacer that was keeping her jaw open. What came next was something Kensi never would have expected in a million years.  
As the hood was slowly lifted off the other woman’s head small bits of red hair became visible and soon the teary and terrified face of Nell Jones, the only female co-worker of Kensi at OSP, came into full view. As the two woman shared a wide eyed and scared look Kensi noticed that a ball gag was firmly secured around Nell’s head in the same manner as the device holding her mouth open.  
“I don’t believe any introductions are in order so we can skip right to the next part.” The man said with a hint of a smile in his voice. “You see Agent Blye I am not a man who likes being lied to. And as such I believe a form of punishment is in order. But I find myself in a interesting position. I could make you suffer physically for lying to me.” The man who held them captive ran a hand through Kensi’s long dark brown lock before moving his hand under Kensi and roughly pinching the side of her breast making her flinch in pain and at his touch. “Or I can make you suffer emotionally for lying to me.”  
This time the man moved to stand behind the kneeling red head and grabbed her hair pulling her hair back, forcing her tits to stick out further and he reached down to grabbed on in a handful and squeeze it painfully causing Nell to moan against the gag in her mouth. “So Agent Blye, one grunt means I rape you and two grunts means I rape your friend. Who will it be?”  
Kensi’s eye easily doubled in size at what the man had just said to her. He had told her to choose who he would rape. It was so unexpected that Kensi’s mind went blank with fear. She would never choose to put Nell through something that awful, but at the same time he was forcing her to be a willing participant in her own defilement and it scared her. For the first time since she woke up in her current situation she felt defeated and alone.  
“Ugh.” Came her soft and defeated reply from around the metal device in her mouth and she lowered her head in shame at the fact she had, for all intents and purposes, given this unknown man permission to have his way with her bound and exposed body.  
Unseen by Kensi a sadistic grin spread across the man’s cold features and he gently placed a hand on Kensi’s head and patted her like she was a house hold pet. “That’s a good girl. Since you volunteered I’m only going to use one hole.”  
A shudder of disgust ran down Kensi’s spine and the man grinned down at her and he slowly undid his pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, down below his ass revealing his semi hard 6 inch dick. “Pick your head up Agent Blye.” The man said letting Kensi and Nell know that he was planning on making use of the metal contraption that kept the brunette’s jaws open. “Now, you can make this easier and fast for yourself. Or I can just go ahead and make use of your waiting mouth.” Kensi sent a heated glare full of all the hatred and rage she was feeling towards him and he simple grinned before crouching down so he was eye level with her. “I told you everything that may or may not happen to you is entirely dependent upon you. So you have a choice. Try to get this over as fast as you can, or I simple do as I please. So what’s it going to be Agent Blye?” The man asked and even though Kensi knew he wanted an answer he hadn’t given her direction on how to respond. As she thought about it she realized not reacting would be an invitation for him to rape her mouth and throat, but sticking out her tongue meant she would willing take him in her mouth.  
For the first time in as long as she could remember Kensi felt completely helpless and as much as she hated herself for this she knew that she had to be a willing victim of her soon to be rapists game in order to protect Nell, and hopefully hold out long enough for the team to find and rescue them. So in defeat and resignation Kensi stuck out her tongue as much as she could and waited for the man to enter her mouth. Kensi response caused the man to grin at her before he stood back up to his full height and lightly pressed the tip of his dick against Kensi’s warm moist tongue and put one hand on the back of her head.  
“Begin.” The man simple ordered her as he pressed the head of his dick into her mouth and wait for Kensi to start giving him what she could in the way of a blowjob since she was still bound to the table and had limited movement. Closing her eyes in a vain attempt to block out what she as being forced to do Kensi began to roll her tongue around the head of her rapists quickly thickening cock and even tried to close her lips around him as she began to rapid flick her tongue over the tip where she knew all men had a nerve bundle. Kensi’s tormenter showed no signs that her actions were having an effect on her and she struggled to close her lips around the head of his now fully erect cock as she continued to lick the head of his dick. When he suddenly pulled his now fully erect 9 inch dick from her mouth Kensi felt a small flash of fear that he was going to go back on his offer to let her suck him off, that was until she felt him lower the metal spacer in her mouth so she could more effectively blow him but kept her from biting down on his cock.  
“Since you are a whore of your word.” The man paused with an evil grin at his words directed at Kensi. “I’ll let you willingly suck me. But you have four minutes to make me cum.” The man said with a cocky tone in his voice that let Kensi know it was a challenge she would most likely fail. “If you can make me cum and swallow all of it in the allotted time I will end today’s sessions with you. If not…..well let’s just say your mouth is not the only part of you I will be enjoying.”  
Yes Nell was only a handful of feet away from her and Kensi was doing this to save her friend but the final realization of her situation settled itself in her mind and at that moment instead of feeling dread and resignation as she thought she would a cold fury began to build inside her and was reflected in her eyes.  
“Oh I see you still have some fight in you.” Kensi’s captor and soon to be rapist said to her before he crouched down to be at eye level with her. “Perhaps I should fully explain the situation to you. You see Agent Blye, we are not in America. In fact we are in the very heart of Tehran in a sub-basement level of the Ministry of Intelligence and National Security and my name is Officer Ali Khatami.” Ali paused as his words sunk into Kensi’s mind and he smiled as he watched the blood drain from her face.  
“That’s right woman, you are in Iran. Your friends can not find you and your government will never be able to retrieve you.” Ali said as a cruel grin split his lips and he suddenly grabbed a handful of Kensi’s hair and pulled back as far as her chained collar would allow. “And for the time being you belong to me!” Ali spat as he forced all nine inches of his fully erect dick into her mouth and began to thrust in and out of her.  
Kensi closed her eyes and balled her hands into tight fists as each time Ali thrust into her mouth and began to work his way further into her throat each time. Her mind was screaming in rage as she vainly tried to struggle since she was still chained and bound to the table. As her rapist continued to use her mouth and throat Kensi began to feel ashamed, not because of what was being done to her but because Nell Jones, a friend and co-worked as on her knees bound only a few feet away as a unwilling witness to Kensi’s defilement.  
As her captor continued to abuse her mouth and throat Kensi’s lungs and body started screaming at her due to a lack of oxygen and her struggles intensified out of self-preservation and spots bean to appear in her vision. As Kensi began to struggle more to breath she focused less on what Ali was doing to her and more on desperately trying to get some air, this of course caused her throat to tighten as she tried to force Ali’s intruding cock from her throat, with no success at all. As Kensi’s vision began to become darker and she felt herself losing consciousness Ali suddenly pulled out of Kensi’s mouth and she coughed and hacked as she tried to fill her lungs with air.  
As Kensi was coughing and trying to breathe again she vaguely heard Ali laugh at her before she felt his hand grab another fistful of her hair and forced his full length back into her mouth and throat barely giving her a chance to recover. This felt like it continued on for an hour, even though Kensi knew that her panicked state of mind was playing tricks on her. After the sixth or seventh time but was getting harder to concentrate for Kensi, but thankfully she felt Ali’s thrust become faster and soon, and much to her disgust, she felt his penis start to twitch in her mouth and throat a handful of seconds before he began to cum in her mouth and shoot the last two final jerks of his cock directly in her throat. Any hope she had of not being forced to swallow her oral rapists load were dashed when he left his slowly softening dick in her mouth and reached down to pinch her nose shut. Very soon Kensi found herself suffering from a lack of oxygen and she instinctively swallowed what remained in her mouth.  
This of course was what Ali Khatami wanted and he finally withdrew from her mouth and grinned as there was still some cum around the corners of Kensi’s mouth. Ali stepped back to admire his handy work and watch Kensi struggle to breathe as he began to pull his pants and boxers back up around his waist.  
“So now that your situation and who is in control here have been fully demonstrated we seem to have another problem.” Ali said as he finished fastening his belt. “I gave you four minutes to willingly service me and swallow my load.” Ali paused as he grinned at the look of hatred in her eyes when she finally looked up at him. “If you had done that I said I would leave you alone. This of course leads us to where we are now I took the willing option away from you. Ha Ha but who can blame me when I have such a beautiful and attractive woman bound and positioned before me?” Ali paused as he chuckled to himself before he put his right pointer finger to his lips before he wagged it at her. “But you took longer than four minutes and, as evident by the sperm still on your lips you did not swallow it all.”  
Ali was completely enjoying himself because Kensi was naked, bend over, and bound to the table so all she could do was glare at him. “So what to do? I mean I am a very busy man and you are a valuable intelligence asset. And with your beauty once we have you fully trained you will fetch a very attractive price.” Officer Khatami slowly walked around to the other side of the table where Kensi’s exposed ass and pussy were, slowly trailing his finger tips along her bound body as he did so and he grinned in delight as he watched her skin and muscles recoil at his touch. “I think for today we are finished, however I will leave you with a parting gift until tomorrow morning.” Ali said as he walked over to the small table that held an assortment of torture and sexual devices and carefully selected a interestingly shaped vibrator and a roll of duct tape.  
"I’m sure you will me more receptive to questioning after the night I have in store for you.” Ali taunted before you suddenly plunged the vibrator into Kensi’s dry and defenseless pussy causing her to scream out in surprise and pain. Ali left it in place for a second before he positioned it so that the vibrators second ‘arm’ was placed over Kensi’s labia and where her clit was before he turned it on to its highest setting causing the brunette NCIS Agent to cry out again in shock. “And just to make sure that this is still here when I come back.” Ali jerked on the tape so that the sound of it would fill the room before he tore off a five in piece and place it over Kensi’s cunt effectively trapping the sex toy in place. “Good night Agent Blye.” Ali said coldly before he smack her ass with all his might one time forcing another cry of pain and shock from the woman before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi waited for the door to close signally that the man who had just raped her mouth and throat had left the immediately area before she allowed herself to cry. Kensi knew that being in the very heart of Iranian Intelligence meant that there truly was no hope for her to be rescued. As Kensi lay there bound and bent over the Table the closed her eyes to try and stem the tide of silent tears that ran down her face and almost flinched when she felt a head of hair softly rest against the side of her face. As Nell Jones had walked on her knees to get closer to her friend to support her as much as she could the room was silent except for the muffled sound of the vibrator in Kensi’s dry cunt. Or rather it was mostly dry as the sudden invasion of the device along with the placement of its secondary head directly against her clit Kensi’s body was slowly, and against her will, moistening itself as a natural reaction to what was happening.

It didn’t matter that she had just been orally violated and then had the sex toy forced into her and taped in place. Kensi’s body seemed more than determined to betray her as it continued to slowly lubricate her vaginal canal and slowly stretch to accommodate the dildo.  
Kensi had no idea of accurately tracking the time but she assume That Ali Khatami had left the room when she felt that her pussy was completely soaking wet and she started to breathe a little heavier and faster so Kensi desperately began to think of anything and everything she could to stay off the one thing she did not want to happen, a orgasm from a body that was responding on its own. And so Kensi began to go over every detail of every case she could remember, starting at the beginning of her career with NCIS. As she did so it seemed to be working as her force arousal did not enhance, nor did it exactly increase. That is until she thought of the details pertaining to the Daniel Zuna case, the first time she encountered one LAPD Detective Marty Deeks.  
This was the last thing she wanted and she began to wonder where her partner was. Kensi knew that the moment the team realized she and Nell were missing Deeks would be the first one to try and tear everything, and everyone, in his way to get to her apart. Only this time it wasn’t some act of some Russian FSB agent wanted a so called little black book. This time she had been taken by Iranian Intelligence. There was no video leading the team for her, no exchange for her or Nell’s freedom. At least on the bright side there was no laser trip line bomb ready to blow her to kingdom come. But that also meant no Deeks to come and rescue her.  
And then it happened, with her already increased arousal from the vibrating dildo taped inside her pussy Kensi began to remember everything about Deeks that had made him be able to worm his way past her walls that were meant to keep people out and the usually innocent memories of Deeks morphed into the few times she had seen him in less than full clothing and the visual images of his toned and chiseled body turned into images of the two of them together in the most physical and intimate of settings. Of course these events playing out in her mind had never happened and now they probably never would. But that didn’t matter as Kensi started to softly pant and as much as she tried to fight it her hips began to slowly and slightly rock and move as if she was trying to encourage the Dildo on how it should act.  
Somewhere in Kensi’s mind she felt disgusted at herself but her building arousal along with mental image of the thing Deeks could do to her, as well as a few trick she could she him she couldn’t stop the small moan that escape her throat as her hips started rolling more trying to find some angel that would cause the vibrator to excite her body even more. Suddenly she gasped as she found just the right spot to move and her body began a repeated motion causing the vibrator to strike dead center on her clit and tease her g-spot as well and soon Kensi began sweat from her actions and the smell of her arousal began to thicken the air around the two man.  
Nell of course knew exactly how long they had been in the room alone, one of the problems that came with having such a high IQ and an over analytical mind. So she wasn’t too surprised when after nearly an hour the sex toy that was now being used as a torture device began to work its magic on Kensi. The small red haired woman could only hope that Kensi was able to find something to hold onto that would help her through what Nell assumed was going to be a very long night for her friend. But through all this what did surprise Nell was when she was almost certain she heard Kensi try to say Deeks name around the metal space that was keeping her mouth wide open.  
Knowing that the initial pain and embarrassment of her oral rape and the cruelly placement of the dildo inside of Kensi the smaller woman slowly moved away from her friend to at least create the illusion of privacy. And truth be told the current situation was making Nell more than a little uncomfortable and she also felt guilty because Nell knew that as long Officer Khatami gave Kensi a choice between watching Nell be raped or being the victim of the vile act Kensi would always chose to sacrifice herself to save Nell. Part of Nell respected and admired her friend for herself less act even more, but another part, a part that Nell hated, was glad that it was Kensi being abused and not her.  
As time wore on Kensi’s hips began to buck more urgently on their own violation and the tall brunette was practically hyperventilating and her moan and gasps of sexual pleasure were louder and more frequent before her entire body suddenly went rigid and she groaned loudly around the metal device in her mouth as a orgasm forced its way through her body. As Kensi rode out the waves of semi forced pleasure she felt her mind clear and knew that what she had just experience would undoubtable be the first of many orgasm she would be forced to endure before her capture made another appearance. Unfortunately her thoughts were confirmed as she started to become aware of the dildo still duct taped inside her began to arouse her body again and Kensi let out a low moan of defeat before he head slumped forward into a puddle of her own drool and sweat on the metal table that she was still bound to.

MEANWHILE

In a separate part of the complex Ali Khatami stood in a control and observation room as he watched Kensi suffer through an orgasm. He had originally thought that his contacts in the Contreras Cartel has completely lost his mind when he told him that a secretive branch of NCIS was after him but when shipments of money to Iranian Sleeper cells began to get intercepted by American authorities Khatami knew that his contacts were correct. So he had begun to run surveillance on the Contreras Cartels operations and when he spotted Agent Blye a plan had begun to form in his head, and now that plan was starting to come to fruition. Ali looked up at the clok on the wall and a cruel smile spread across his face when he noticed that the clock showed it was only 4:30 p.m.  
“I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and night Agent Blye.” Khatami said with a sadistic grin as he began to walk out of the room. “Because tomorrow is going to only get worse for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ali Khatami slowly walked into the monitor and control room as he sipped on a steaming cup of coffee and grinned at the camera feed on the small TV screen located on the control panel for the room where Kensi and Nell were being held. The metal table Kensi was still bound to had a layer of sweat covering it and there was a small puddle on the floor between Kensi spread and bound feet that caused the sadistic interrogator to grin. He had shoved the vibrator into Kensi’s dry cunt at 4 P.M. and it was now 8:30 in the morning, meaning the brunette had endured sixteen and a half hours of the sexual torment from the dildo taped deep inside her now dripping wet pussy. Of course measures had been taken to ensure that Kensi didn’t get any sleep that night, unknown to the two female prisoners in the room the tale was actually fitted with a monitoring system that would be able to tell if Kensi was passing out and would send a signal to a computer that controlled the room and would active one or more of several features to prevent Kensi from sleeping. The temperature of the room, or the table would drastically change one way or the other, music or recordings of previous tortures would suddenly fill the room at levels that would leave the girls ears ringing, at times the room would light up so brightly that even with their eyes closed the girls would see spots for a few minutes once things would return to normal.

 

Putting his cup of coffee on down Khatami began to whistle a children’s tune to himself as he walked towards the door that contained the two captured NCIS Agents and he paused just long enough to grab a bucket full of water. “Good morning ladies.” Ali said cheerfully as he walked in and kept whistling while holding the bucket and kicked the door shut behind him. “So who’s ready to start answering questions?” Officer Khatami said as if he were talking to a pair of small children instead of two naked, bound and attractive woman. “Oh before we get started let’s get you cleaned up slut.”

 

Khatami dumped the bucket of ice cold water on Kensi causing her to cry out in shock around the metal spacer still in her jaws and he frantically jerked to and fro against the table she was bent over. “Now if I take that off are you going to be a good girl?” Ali asked in a extremely condescending tone as he looked at Kensi with a smile on his face. When Kensi didn’t respond and simply glared at him with rage in her eyes the smile on Officer Khatami’s face slowly changed into a blank expression before the twisting into a gruel sadistic grin. “I see I will have to teach you how to answer questions again.” Khatami snarled as he walked around behind Kensi and grabbed the same paddle he had briefly used on her yesterday. “One grunt means yes and two means no. Do you understand bitch?” Khatami roared in anger and he slammed the paddle directly against Kensi’s exposed and tape pussy forcing the dildo deeper into her and ripping a scream of fear and pain from her as her body jerked violently to get away, but behind chained to the floor and the collar around her neck attacked to the table all Kensi was able to do was ball her fist that were still handcuffed behind her back and jerk this way and that.

 

“Do you understand me you American whore?” Khatami shouted again as he reached up and grabbed a handful of Kensi’s thick dark brown hair and pulled back as he brought the paddle down against her left ass cheek this time. “Answer me!” Khatami ordered not giving Kensi a chance to stop crying in pain as he slammed the wooden paddle against her right cheek this time. “You filthy American fuck slut!” Every time Khatami said a word he would hit a different piece of Kensi’s ass of thighs bringing unintelligible screams of pain from her as she vainly tried to get away from him. Khatami stopped and let Kensi’s screams die down and waited until he heard her crying before he moved his head down towards her ear. “Now do you remember the rules Agent Blye?”

 

Even though the beating wasn’t all that brutal in her exhausted and sexually used state it seemed far worse than it was to Kensi and he vigorously nodded her head yes and grunted loudly once.

 

Khatami grinned evilly and he looked over at Nell who had witnessed the whole thing and he eyes were wide with fear and Ali could see the tears she was fighting to hold back. “Now Agent slut if I take this spacer off are you going to be a good girl?” Khatami asked and just to torment Kensi he slammed the paddle onto the table as hard as he could right next to her body, this of course made her jerk wildly at the noise. Afraid of another and more intense beating, or that something more twisted would happen to her Kensi once again shook her head and grunted once loudly.

 

Unseen to Kensi Khatami grinned in a pleased manner as he patted her head like she was a household pet before undoing the buckle that held the metal device in place on her head. “Now before we any further remember that I told you that whatever may or may not happen to you will depend entirely on you. That being said you did just tell me you would behave, was that a lie?”

 

Unsure of how she was expected to respond since the spacer had been removed and she could talk instead of grunt now Kensi looked up at Khatami and the paddle he still head in his hands before she reverted back to what she had been taught. “Uh Uh.” Kensi grunted and for added affect she rapidly shook her head side to side as well.

 

“Very good.” Khatami said as he once again patted Kensi head like she was a dog. “No since you have the ability to speak again there are a few ground rules we need to go over. First and most importantly you do not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand this rule?”

 

Kensi, who had been glaring at Khatami this whole time, snarled out a simple and sarcastic. “Yeah.” This caused Iranian Intelligence Officer Khatami to stop his pacing and turn to look at Kensi and lightly smack the paddle against his open left palm.

 

“Secondly when you speak to me, or anyone else for that matter you will address them as Sir and you will do so with respect. Is that clear?” As Khatami explained the rules to her Kensi couldn’t help but follow the movements of the paddle with her eyes. Twice she had been at the mercy of Khatami and that damn paddle, and while her beatings so far had not been very long they were extremely effective. So the once proud Kensi Blye swallowed, both her pride and in a visible manner, as she looked down at the ground and nodded her head.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good…Very good. You learn quickly.” Khatami said as he grinned down at the slightly submissive from of Kensi. “The last rule, for now of course since there will be more later, is that you will do what you are told when you are told and exactly how you are told. Do you understand slut?” Khatami threw the insult towards her to see how Kensi would react and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw her shoulders stiffen at what he had called her.

 

“Do you not like being called a slut?”

 

“No sir.” Kensi said in a voice that was cold and hard, a violation of the second rule but she didn’t care. She was Special Agent Kensi Blye and no one called her a slut.

 

“But isn’t that what you are? I mean you had a dildo forced up your pussy and spent the next sixteen hours getting off on it over and over as the night went on. That certainly sounds like something an American slut would do. Don’t you agree?”

 

“You bastard you’re the one who did this to me!” Kensi shouted as she looked up at him and imagined how good it would feel to break his neck. “You want to rape me go ahead because I won’t tell you anything to twisted piece of shit.”

 

Khatami stood their impassively as he looked at Kensi and he had to admit that her defiance was admirable, foolish and suicidal, but admirable none the less. “I figured it would come to this Agent Blye. You see before I captured you I did a very thorough investigation of my own into your team. I know everything about each member of the Office of Special Projects, including your psychological profiles. Did you know that Dr. Getz described you as having a ‘hero complex’? He believes that the pedestal you placed your murdered Father on combined with the strong bond the two of you had that everything you do is in order to make him proud. So you think that you won’t break because your daddy was a Marine he wouldn’t break either.”

 

Khatami moved closer to Kensi and crouched down so that they were eye level and he placed the paddle firmly against the left side of Kensi’s face. “I’m here to tell you that everyone breaks. It’s just a matter of time and leverage. Time we have plenty of because your team will never be able to rescue from here, and leverage…..Well there are two people very important to you back in American I can had killed with a simple phone call. Your mother and boyfriend. Or should I call him Detective Deeks? I can’t imagine how he is feeling right now.” Khatami paused as he watched the color drain from Kensi’s face as it dawned on her that this man could easily destroy the ones she loves.

 

“And there is one more person I can use against you. Last night I gave you a choice slut. I let you choose between watching your small friend her be raped, or being raped yourself. Bravely you chose yourself, but today….well today I’m going to remove that choice from you Kensi. And this is all your fault.” Khatami said as he turned to face Nell who was cowering in a corner desperately looking for an escape as her capture stalked closer to her ignoring the cries of protest from Kensi.

 

“Now let’s get better acquainted shall we?” Khatami teased Nell as she grabbed her tied up form and pushed her towards the table with a twisted grin of anticipation on his face. Kensi was still shouting at him trying to draw his focus form Nell and it was more annoying than distracting. “Keep talking Agent slut. The more you taunt me the worse this will be for your small friend here.” Khatami growled out as he bent Nell over the table and positioned her so that Nell and Kensi’s head were right next to each other as he wanted Kensi to have a up close look at her friends face as she was raped for Kensi’s violation of the rules, and so that every beg, scream, and cry would forever be etched into Kensi’s memory.

 

“Just remember Agent Slut just because something isn’t happening to you doesn’t mean its not your fault.” Khatami informed her with a cocky grin as he undid his pants and licked his hand before he reached down to finish stroking himself to full erection. “Just remember Nell that because of Kensi you are going to be raped.” And with that Ali Khatami pressed the head of his nine inch fully erect cock against Nell's dry and vulnerable pussy and grabbed the top of her right shoulder and began to force all of himself into her as Nell screamed in pain and denial around the ball gag


	4. Chapter 4

Nell ear piercing scream of pain and denial loudly echoed in the small interrogation room as Ali brutally forced himself into her unprepared cunt. It was tight and dry but Khatami grunted with effort as he pulled back until the barest tip of the head of his engorged cock was still in the petite red head and grabbing the top of both of Nell’s Shoulders he slammed himself deeper into her eliciting another scream of pain from his red-haired victim.

 

Kensi started to scream obscenities at Nell’s rapist only to receive a sharp jab to the mouth from Khatami’s left fist stunning her and splitting her lip. “If you utter one more sound without being told to one man raping Nell will be the least of her problems.” Khatami grabbed a thick handful of Nell’s hair and cruelly pulled up and back lifting her head and part of her chest off the table. “You and your friend belong to me Agent Slut! I will not punish you for failing to follow the rules. I will Punish Nell for your failures” Khatami stopped talking and started thrusting into Nell with rapid and full force thrusts until he finally forced all 9 inches of himself into her tight cunt and almost smiled at the contrast of her milky white ass pressed against his tanned middle eastern hips. “No do you understand your situation Agent Slut?” Khatami snarled at Kensi daring her to defy or test him.

Kensi blinked a few tears away and spit the blood from her mouth out making sure to not spit on Nell or their current captor. “Ye………Yes Master.” Kensi said with an air of defeat in her voice.” It wasn’t that she wanted to give up, she just didn’t want to be responsible for Nell being hurt any more than she already was.

Khatami grinned at the small victory. He knew Kensi was far from broken but this was the first crack of many yet to come and he wanted to continue this particular lesson. “Ask me to finish teaching you this lesson Agent Slut.”

“P….” Kensi paused as she looked at the pain filled and tear streaked face of Nell. “Please continue my lesson for breaking the rules Master.” Kensi felt like throwing up at the look of betrayal that was clearly written all over Nell’s face. Both woman knew that Kensi had just asked this sadistic torture to continue raping the small Red head.

Khatami grinned and roughly shoved Nell’s head back onto the table and gripped her hips as he resumed shoving his dick in and out of Nell’s cunt. Each thrust getting a little faster and easier as Nell’s body was responding against her will and was allowing to fuck hole to loosen up as well as lubricate itself against the repeated and unwanted penetration. Nell’s cries and grunts of pain accompanied the sounds of flesh slapping together as she was raped right next to Kensi. Her light brown eyes were tightly shut against the pain as if closing her eyes would somehow make this less real. Suddenly Khatami grabbed his paddle and brought it down with savage ferocity on Nell’s left ass cheek causing the red head to scream even louder around her ball gag and thrash about wildly at the new form of pain. After a few more thrust form her rapist she felt the paddle connect with the exposed flesh on her right buttock instantly eliciting the same response.

“Scream for me bitch!” Khatami ordered with sadistic glee as eh reached up and undid the metal buckle of the strap holding the bag gag in place.

“PLEASE!!!” Nell started to beg as Khatami increased the force of his thrust into her and Nell felt as if her pussy was being split apart. “God please no more!” She pleaded as she started to grunt with the force of the thrusts pushed the meat of her thighs against the edge of the table. “UGH!” Nell cried out of Khatami wrapped a large hand around her throat and began to squeeze roughly as he continued to fuck her from behind. Nell found it was getting difficulty to breath but if she arced her head back she was able to breathe easier, but at the same time exposing more of her vulnerable body to her rapist. A opportunity as he pulled back on her throat lifting her torso off the table and before he began to maul at her breast and nipples while continuing to thrust into her.

Khatami was enjoying himself as Nell proved as easy to manipulate as his initial assessment of her was. He let go of her throat with his left hand and grabbed her right breast and began to roughly play with it while he snaked his right hand down to her cunt and began to rub her searching for a particular target, one he knew he found when a moan of enjoyment escaped his victims lips and she involuntarily arced her back, effectively pushing her breast into her rapists hands and her hips back to meet him mid thrust. “Oh it seems you enjoying being used huh Nell?” He teases her and he continued his assault on her exposed clit.

“NO!....AH!!” Nell tried to refuse his claim but the bastard raping her was expertly toying with her body and try as hard as she could she could not force her body to ignore the pleasure that was starting to take place of the pain. “Oh god…please…. Please don’t make me….” Nell felt herself approaching a climax that she didn’t want but her body was rushing towards on its own.

 

“Don’t make you what?” Khatami teased as eh could tell form the quivering of her breath and the flexing of her now soaking wet cunt that she was close to cumming. “Say it Nell. Tell me what you don’t want to do.” Khatami let a predatory grin grace his features as eh looked at Kensi who was staring wide a-eyed at the whole affair.

“Ple…oh god…..ugh….please don’t make me……AH!!! Don’t make me cum.” Nell begged with a passion filled voice as she fought a losing battle against her own body.

 

“Too bad you forgot to call me Master.” Khatami teased as eh suddenly pulled out of Nell and pushed her back onto the table before her grabbed her hips and once against proceeded to slam into her forcing her to wrap her legs around her rapist. Because her body was so close to an Orgasm her hips began to buck against the wild thrust of Khatami and her pants and moans were less retrained as Khatami seemed to find the perfect angle to pump into Nell’s dripping wet sex forcing her to orgasm. Nell’s head arced back as her Orgasm started and Khatami took the opportunity to capture a nipple in his mouth and suck and bite on it sending her completely over the edge.

“OH GOD!!! YES YES YES!” Nell cried as Khatami suddenly shot his sperm deep inside her accepting cunt and he continued to fuck her through both of their climaxes.

 

“Well it seems you enjoyed that Nell.” Khatami teased after she had ridden out the massive orgasm the rape had ripped from her body. This of course brought Nell’s sense crashing back to reality and she began to cry pitifully and would have curled into a ball if not for her hands being tied behind her back and Khatami’s slowly softening dick still deep in her. But Khatami wasn’t done tormenting the girls just yet and he looked at Kensi, a cocky grin spreading on his face when he saw the hatred on her face. “Thank Nell for the lesson it obedience Agent Slut.”

 

Kensi glared at the man who had just raped one of her best friends with a pure hated. If she wasn’t chained up and bound to the table she would have launch herself at the sick bastard, she hesitated to say what he wanted until she saw the smirk fade from his face and he began to reach towards Nell’s throat. “Nell, thank you very much for the lesson in obedience.” Kensi said her voice devoid of emotion.

At the sound of Kensi’s voice Nell’s eyes shot open and she looked at her friend in fear. Halfway through her rape Nell had forgotten that Kensi had been a few feet away from her and it wasn’t until the taller brunette spoke up that Nell remembered she had an audience to her rape and soul shattering orgasm.

Khatami chuckled and looked at the camera in the corner and gave a slight nod as he finally pulled out of Nell a wet pop softly resounding form the suction of her cunt gripping his dick. Now that things are in order let me give both of you some information. You see Nell was the intended target of our abduction. Her position as Intelligence Analyst has provided with high level security clearance and knowledge of a great number of things.” Ali Khatami casually reached out and began to fondle one of Nell’s breasts causing her to stiffen in fear of being raped again. “You Kensi were just a bonus. While it’s true you’re training, and position of special agent makes you a enticing intelligence asset you’re just here to be broken and trained as a fuck toy for my enjoyment.”

At the admission of their capture and her impending fate Kensi felt herself go numb. She wasn’t going to be interrogated and torture for information about NCIS and her colleagues, she was going to be raped into submission and used as a sex slave. This truth caused her to do something she hadn’t done since her ex-fiancée left her years ago, she broke down crying uncontrollably .I’M BACK WITH A VENGEANGE!!!! 

 

Nell ear piercing scream of pain and denial loudly echoed in the small interrogation room as Ali brutally forced himself into her unprepared cunt. It was tight and dry but Khatami grunted with effort as he pulled back until the barest tip of the head of his engorged cock was still in the petite red head and grabbing the top of both of Nell’s Shoulders he slammed himself deeper into her eliciting another scream of pain from his red-haired victim.

 

Kensi started to scream obscenities at Nell’s rapist only to receive a sharp jab to the mouth from Khatami’s left fist stunning her and splitting her lip. “If you utter one more sound without being told to one man raping Nell will be the least of her problems.” Khatami grabbed a thick handful of Nell’s hair and cruelly pulled up and back lifting her head and part of her chest off the table. “You and your friend belong to me Agent Slut! I will not punish you for failing to follow the rules. I will Punish Nell for your failures” Khatami stopped talking and started thrusting into Nell with rapid and full force thrusts until he finally forced all 9 inches of himself into her tight cunt and almost smiled at the contrast of her milky white ass pressed against his tanned middle eastern hips. “No do you understand your situation Agent Slut?” Khatami snarled at Kensi daring her to defy or test him.

Kensi blinked a few tears away and spit the blood from her mouth out making sure to not spit on Nell or their current captor. “Ye………Yes Master.” Kensi said with an air of defeat in her voice.” It wasn’t that she wanted to give up, she just didn’t want to be responsible for Nell being hurt any more than she already was.

Khatami grinned at the small victory. He knew Kensi was far from broken but this was the first crack of many yet to come and he wanted to continue this particular lesson. “Ask me to finish teaching you this lesson Agent Slut.”

“P….” Kensi paused as she looked at the pain filled and tear streaked face of Nell. “Please continue my lesson for breaking the rules Master.” Kensi felt like throwing up at the look of betrayal that was clearly written all over Nell’s face. Both woman knew that Kensi had just asked this sadistic torture to continue raping the small Red head.

Khatami grinned and roughly shoved Nell’s head back onto the table and gripped her hips as he resumed shoving his dick in and out of Nell’s cunt. Each thrust getting a little faster and easier as Nell’s body was responding against her will and was allowing to fuck hole to loosen up as well as lubricate itself against the repeated and unwanted penetration. Nell’s cries and grunts of pain accompanied the sounds of flesh slapping together as she was raped right next to Kensi. Her light brown eyes were tightly shut against the pain as if closing her eyes would somehow make this less real. Suddenly Khatami grabbed his paddle and brought it down with savage ferocity on Nell’s left ass cheek causing the red head to scream even louder around her ball gag and thrash about wildly at the new form of pain. After a few more thrust form her rapist she felt the paddle connect with the exposed flesh on her right buttock instantly eliciting the same response.

“Scream for me bitch!” Khatami ordered with sadistic glee as eh reached up and undid the metal buckle of the strap holding the bag gag in place.

“PLEASE!!!” Nell started to beg as Khatami increased the force of his thrust into her and Nell felt as if her pussy was being split apart. “God please no more!” She pleaded as she started to grunt with the force of the thrusts pushed the meat of her thighs against the edge of the table. “UGH!” Nell cried out of Khatami wrapped a large hand around her throat and began to squeeze roughly as he continued to fuck her from behind. Nell found it was getting difficulty to breath but if she arced her head back she was able to breathe easier, but at the same time exposing more of her vulnerable body to her rapist. A opportunity as he pulled back on her throat lifting her torso off the table and before he began to maul at her breast and nipples while continuing to thrust into her.

Khatami was enjoying himself as Nell proved as easy to manipulate as his initial assessment of her was. He let go of her throat with his left hand and grabbed her right breast and began to roughly play with it while he snaked his right hand down to her cunt and began to rub her searching for a particular target, one he knew he found when a moan of enjoyment escaped his victims lips and she involuntarily arced her back, effectively pushing her breast into her rapists hands and her hips back to meet him mid thrust. “Oh it seems you enjoying being used huh Nell?” He teases her and he continued his assault on her exposed clit.

“NO!....AH!!” Nell tried to refuse his claim but the bastard raping her was expertly toying with her body and try as hard as she could she could not force her body to ignore the pleasure that was starting to take place of the pain. “Oh god…please…. Please don’t make me….” Nell felt herself approaching a climax that she didn’t want but her body was rushing towards on its own.

 

“Don’t make you what?” Khatami teased as eh could tell form the quivering of her breath and the flexing of her now soaking wet cunt that she was close to cumming. “Say it Nell. Tell me what you don’t want to do.” Khatami let a predatory grin grace his features as eh looked at Kensi who was staring wide a-eyed at the whole affair.

“Ple…oh god…..ugh….please don’t make me……AH!!! Don’t make me cum.” Nell begged with a passion filled voice as she fought a losing battle against her own body.

 

“Too bad you forgot to call me Master.” Khatami teased as eh suddenly pulled out of Nell and pushed her back onto the table before her grabbed her hips and once against proceeded to slam into her forcing her to wrap her legs around her rapist. Because her body was so close to an Orgasm her hips began to buck against the wild thrust of Khatami and her pants and moans were less retrained as Khatami seemed to find the perfect angle to pump into Nell’s dripping wet sex forcing her to orgasm. Nell’s head arced back as her Orgasm started and Khatami took the opportunity to capture a nipple in his mouth and suck and bite on it sending her completely over the edge.

“OH GOD!!! YES YES YES!” Nell cried as Khatami suddenly shot his sperm deep inside her accepting cunt and he continued to fuck her through both of their climaxes.

 

“Well it seems you enjoyed that Nell.” Khatami teased after she had ridden out the massive orgasm the rape had ripped from her body. This of course brought Nell’s sense crashing back to reality and she began to cry pitifully and would have curled into a ball if not for her hands being tied behind her back and Khatami’s slowly softening dick still deep in her. But Khatami wasn’t done tormenting the girls just yet and he looked at Kensi, a cocky grin spreading on his face when he saw the hatred on her face. “Thank Nell for the lesson it obedience Agent Slut.”

 

Kensi glared at the man who had just raped one of her best friends with a pure hated. If she wasn’t chained up and bound to the table she would have launch herself at the sick bastard, she hesitated to say what he wanted until she saw the smirk fade from his face and he began to reach towards Nell’s throat. “Nell, thank you very much for the lesson in obedience.” Kensi said her voice devoid of emotion.

At the sound of Kensi’s voice Nell’s eyes shot open and she looked at her friend in fear. Halfway through her rape Nell had forgotten that Kensi had been a few feet away from her and it wasn’t until the taller brunette spoke up that Nell remembered she had an audience to her rape and soul shattering orgasm.

Khatami chuckled and looked at the camera in the corner and gave a slight nod as he finally pulled out of Nell a wet pop softly resounding form the suction of her cunt gripping his dick. "Now that things are in order let me give both of you some information. You see Nell was the intended target of our abduction. Her position as Intelligence Analyst has provided with high level security clearance and knowledge of a great number of things.” Ali Khatami casually reached out and began to fondle one of Nell’s breasts causing her to stiffen in fear of being raped again. “You Kensi were just a bonus. While it’s true you’re training, and position of special agent makes you a enticing intelligence asset you’re just here to be broken and trained as a fuck toy for my enjoyment.”

At the admission of their capture and her impending fate Kensi felt herself go numb. She wasn’t going to be interrogated and torture for information about NCIS and her colleagues, she was going to be raped into submission and used as a sex slave. This truth caused her to do something she hadn’t done since her ex-fiancée left her years ago, she broke down crying uncontrollably .


End file.
